


Message Sent

by Lil_Lioness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and James are only briefly mentioned, I just ya know love projecting my own feelings onto lance, Id say their outa character, Langst, M/M, based off my own experiences, its only kinda shklance, oops sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lioness/pseuds/Lil_Lioness
Summary: I suppose I should start with I’m sorry. I am so unbelievably sorry, for so many things. For lying to you, throwing a hissy fit, and walking away. For taking the others with me. For not letting you say your piece, defend yourself. I was selfish. I didn’t want to hear your side of the story. Not when I thought it was my heart on the line…





	Message Sent

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off my own experiences with a polly couple, and a message I recently sent. Again, if I like, majority messed up and made a bad with names or something, lemme know and I'll fix it!! also, not beta read and written all at once :))))))

_There are some things I guess I need to clear up. Somethings I should have said a while ago… a long while ago. But, here I am, saying something now. Does that count for anything? Anything at all…_

Lance stared at his computer. Cursor blinking, mocking him. There was so much he wanted to say but, did he really think he deserved their forgiveness? For walking out like that, for leaving two of the most important people in his life without a second thought?

_I know its a stretch even reaching out. I don’t blame you if you don’t respond, don’t even really read this. But I need to say it._

Stopping again, Lance took a deep breath. It was now or never. That was the deal he’d made with himself. Get it off his chest tonight, or never even try.

_I suppose I should start with I’m sorry. I am so unbelievably sorry, for so many things. For lying to you, throwing a hissy fit, and walking away. For taking the others with me. For not letting you say your piece, defend yourself. I was selfish. I didn’t want to hear your side of the story. Not when I thought it was my heart on the line…_

One Year Prior

Lance was… furious to put it lightly. The city of Altea had decided to combine the three high schools into two. Which meant Voltech High was getting over half the students from Galra Memorial High. Which meant all the seniors from that school, would be at his school. Which meant every senior who had gotten a captain or lead position in a club. Had to share it. And wouldn’t that just look great on his college applications. “Lance González: Property manager for Voltech Theater for four shows, CO-property manager for two.”  
Because that's what colleges wanted.  
Of course, he’d take it with grace. These were after all, his props. And his senior shows. He wouldn’t let it get ruined by anything.

“Lance, come on! Coran is starting the meeting, if we aren’t there we won’t know who you have to beat up for breaking your system!!”

Lance looked over to his gremilne of a friend. Katie A.K.A. Pidge was the clubs stage manager, and they ran a tight ship. Nothing went wrong or unnoticed, and heaven help you if you didn’t know your lines.

“Yea yea pidgeon I’m hustlin. You know Coran won’t start without me though, I am after all, his favorite.” Shooting the shorter one a grin, he leapt down the stairs and flung open the door to the auditorium. Proud home of the Voltech Voices and Theater company.

“Ah, Lance, you decided to join us did you?” Coran, the director (and a favored english teacher) welcomed Lance and Pidge in late, despite having been three minutes into the introduction for the Galar Memorial students. “As I was saying, since Galra had a theater club as well, we will do our best to put together stage, prop and set mangers, to allow all of you to put these positions on your college applications. However, here we do blind auditions. I’m aware that Mr. Sendek over at Galra had you audition for specific roles. However, I prefer to let you audition freely, and myself, along with Mrs. Axca and our dance instructor will decide what roles we believe you’ll do best in. For those who don’t know Mrs. Axca is our lovely choir director here at Voltech high. I’m sure you’ll all meet her. Now, all those interested in the technical side of theater, follow Lance to the back hall, where’ll you’ll be introduced to our stage crew.”

Lance took that as his que, and grinned at the crowd of new students, “I’m Lance, if you couldn’t tell from my late entrance. I’m the Property manager for the past two years, so like Coran said, if you’re interested in tech, follow me. If not, I better see you on stage!”

A mass of fifteen stood to follow Lance, though he instantly saw two in the back. One who was definitely meant to be on a sport team, but was smiling the way a theater kid does when they’re in a theater. The other was shorter, and scowling. At Lance. Well that was just great wasn’t it.

Once he got all the new recruits into the back hall, and in a circle-esq shape, he surveyed what he had. “Alright. So, another introduction. I’m Lance González, a senior. This year will be my sixth and seventh shows. I’ve been props manager since I was a sophomore. If you guys need anything this year, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

He had each new kid introduce themselves, going around in a circle, finally, right before Pidge, were the two from the back.

“Uh, well I’m Shiro, I’m a senior. I was set manager over at Galra, and can’t wait to get to know you all.” Tall, well built. Weird hair going on, with a white tuft in the front. Lance guessed it was a Galra thing. Their school colors had been purple and white. Though Lance did notice the large scar across his nose, and the prosthetic arm. Shiro would definitely be an interesting character.

“I’m Keith. Senior, I was audio lead over at Galra.” Short and to the point. Lance wasn’t sure what he really thought of that.

“Okay, I’m Pidge. You will use they/them pronouns for me. Or we will have a problem. I’m 16, but a senior. Challenge me based on age, we will have a problem. I am stage manager. I run this show. Get in the way of that and, we will have a problem.”

With all the introductions done, Lance took count of all the grades present. Four seniors. Three juniors, three sophomores and five freshmen. Not bad, not at all….

_The first time I met you two… I thought you hated me. You looked so so mad. And I couldn’t find a reason. Three weeks later, I got it._

“And, so I’m sitting outside his house and his dad comes out, furious that I was there.”

“Jesus Lance, he could snap you over his knee! What were you thinking oh my god.”

Lance and Pidge had been hiding in the prop room while cast lists came out. Knowing who got what part didn’t really matter, and none of their close friends were actors. Save for Lance’s ex, James. But, being lead tech, Lance and Pidge had already seen the cast list, and knew James, of course, got a lead.

“Anyway, I can’t believe James has to kiss a freshman. I don’t know what Coran was thinking with that casting, but hey. Maybe people will realize just how shit he is now.”

“Lance. Don’t joke about that. You know I still think you should tell Coran what he did to you.” Pidge didn’t get serious regularly, but James had manipulated and cheated on Lance.

“Pidge, you know I can’t do that. James is our best leading guy. Without him, the show is a bust. I’m not letting my senior year show, my last musical, be a bust.” Lance leaned back in his chair, and that’s when he saw them. Keith and Shiro, staring into the room. Keith’s eyes looked like straight murder.

“So you are the punk ass twink who slept with James!” While Shiro looked calm, Keith all but growled his words out.

“Hey, who the hell do you think you are, calling Lance a punk ass twink. He’s a power bottom and we ALL know it!” Pidge lept to the denfense of her friend, who was frozen in shock over the venom in Keith’s voice.

“Look, we didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Coran told Keith to come familiarize himself with the new audio system.” Shiro had his hand on Keith’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles to calm him down. “And Keith didn’t mean to insult Lance. He had been dating James a year or so ago, when he found out James was sleeping with someone else. All the instagram evidence pointed to you Lance.” Shiro smiled sheepishly.

Lance, who jumped from his stupor reacted immediately to that accusation, “It wasn’t me. I never slept with the guy. Got a bit molested in science class, forced to suck dick a time or two, but I never slept with him. Get your facts straight before you accuse me of something next time.”  
With that Lance walked away from the three stunned in silence.

Pidge was quick to catch up to him. “What.. what was that. You haven’t even told Hunk about that. You barely know them, what if they tell??”  
“I, fuck. I don’t know. But that just pissed me off. Why not just, I don’t know, ask me if I slept with the guy. No need to accuse me like that. Fuck.”

_That wasn’t the last time our tempers would get the better of us though is it… after that you apologized. I started to hang out with you and Shiro, we became friends. You guys told me and Pidge you were dating… I introduced my friend Hunk._

“Okay, so. You two ready to meet an actual angel?” Lance was near bursting with excitement. Shiro and Keith were at his house, the three (four if you counted Pidge) were practically inseparable now.

“Yea yea we’re ready, but why are you opening your computer Lance.” Keith was sprawled on the couch, Shiro sitting on the floor right near him.

“Okay, so I’ve told you guys that I didn’t grow up here, well, my absolute best friend ever, Hunk, still lives back where I used to. The beautiful, if not a little bland, city of Balmera.” Lance had pulled up a video chat, and dialed a contact named “Hunky Dory”.

When the other side answered, a large grinning face filled the screen.

The four spent hours talking, eventually joined by Pidge. Hunk was seamlessly added to their small group of friends.

_Soon, we were all just… great friends. The best. I trusted you all so so much… but I. Keith I fell in love. With you, with Shiro. And you were both always on the edge of flirting. Like, you wanted to but didn’t know how. So I just flirted full force. And you’d smile. God that smile. I think I miss your smile most of all._   
_There was so much I wish I’d just told you. But… you two were so perfect together. I couldn’t fathom that you might want me a part of it. That you might consider me enough. So I didn’t say anything. Not until too late I guess…_

“They.. they what?!” Lance was mid video call with Pidge and Hunk, during his weekly spa night. He had just, just told them about his big fat maybe love for Shiro and Keith and how he was an idiot, but they had just, just told him they liked him and wanted him too!

“Wait, you didn’t know?” Pidge had just dropped a major information bomb, and it was seriously ruining his mask. “Yea, Shiro and Keith are like… hoes when it comes to spicy pics and flirting. The only reason they haven’t tried with me is because I mean, I’m like an infant compared to them. You know Allura, in the cast? They tried to get with her for like a month at the begining of school. Hell, they even tried to get with Hunk! And he lives in Balmera!”

“Hunk, buddy is… is that true?” Lance was biting back tears.

“Yea.. I thought you knew Lance. They even asked for like… spicy pics. They, they don’t do that with you?” Hunk looked both ready to murder them, and ready to hug Lance.

“Well uh… huh. Thats, interesting.” Lance was silent most of the rest of that night. Lost in a spiral of thoughts.

_All.. all I could think was that I was your third choice. I spent months falling in love with you. Months wanting nothing more than your smiles and love. And you were… off lusting for anyone but me. So, I pushed you out. I pushed you away because I was selfish, took your close friends with me because I wanted you to hurt too. I didn’t want to be your third choice Keith. I loved you both to much._

Lance walked the halls of Voltech with his head held high. Last night had been… hell. Keith had him had gotten into a fight, and it ended with Lance saying that he was done. With Keith. With Shiro. With trying to change his quirks for them. He accused them of manipulation and…  
He wasn’t all wrong. Maybe they hadn’t meant to but… they knew he looked up to them. Admired them. They used that to keep him close. Stifle any budding relationships, that he didn’t even know he had growing. He was just. Done with them.

And Shiro… ever patient Shiro. They hadn’t fought, but Lance had told him to yell and scream and accuse him. That he wasn’t going to fight because obviously things were done.

And now, here he walked. Head held high, make up covering all the clues that he’d been up all night sobbing to Pidge, who walked beside him.

“Lance, hey! Lance, can’t we-” Shiro was reaching for him, trying.

“Don’t you dare touch him. Don’t even think about him. Ever.” Pidge had intercepted Shiro’s reaching grasp, blocking him from hurting their friend again.

_Keith. Shiro. I pulled our friend group apart. Because I was selfish. I wanted to be your first, the one you wanted. But I was the idiot who fell in love, and you took what you could get. I should have been thankful to get any kind of attention from you. To be seen by you._   
_I am so sorry. More so than I have breaths left to breath. I broke us apart because I was selfish and stupid and I am sorry._   
_I don’t deserve your forgiveness. Either of you. You should yell and curse and dance on my grave._   
_Hunk and Pidge miss you. I… I miss you._

_All my time,_

_Lance._

Looking at what he’d typed, Lance drew a breath.  
“Now or never González.” he muttered to himself, he drew up his strength and…

_Message Sent_

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second to this from Keith/shiro prospective of getting the message, maybe some more with more like, in-depth messages and scenes with the three together. idk yet. lemme know what y'all think and we'll see :)))


End file.
